


I Am Only Protecting My Family

by RozaCourt



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozaCourt/pseuds/RozaCourt
Summary: Levina is a head strong teenager that would do anything to protect her family and her little brother’s dreams of living in their big, beautiful, and very expensive home. Sasuke is an arrogant heir who is used to getting everything he wanted including the family business. When these two are thrown together, they may find something they never knew they had.





	I Am Only Protecting My Family

**Hi, everyone! It's been a while since I've decided to write anything, hasn't it? Well, now I am! This idea has been swimming around my head for a while, and I've decided to write it now. Let me know what you think!**

**Warning: I tend to write like I talk, especially dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter one: Levina

“Levina, what’s taking you so long?! We only have ten minutes to get to the park in time to set up!” my younger brother, Akihiko, yelled at me from downstairs.

“It’s a five-minute drive! Go ahead and pack up the truck and trailer!” I yelled back as I slid my socks on.

“Lazy!” I only rolled my eyes at that. Little brothers….

Today is the day of the nationwide fair. This year, Konoha has decided to allow the Elite Academy students to plan, organize, and host the entire fair using what skills we’ve developed throughout the school year (or years in some cases). The cheerleaders (which I am the captain of) are the main source of entertainment.

My family has reserved a booth near the “stage 2” area (it’s just a patch of grass that’s roped off for only the cheerleaders to enter). We are selling photography stuff: pictures of the squad, requested action pictures of us, camera film, disposable cameras, albums, and frames.

“Levina!”

“Alright, alright! I’m coming!” I took one last look at my uniform – which consists of a dark red strapless tank top and black mini shorts with black running shoes – before running downstairs.

“It took you long enough. I had to pack everything by myself,” Akihiko grumbled. I ruffled his chin length green hair that is very much like my waist length tresses.

“I’ll buy you a funnel cake. Let’s go.”

The cheerleaders are also doing two fundraisers. The first one is dependent on cheers. The squad has over a hundred different cheers that we can customize and change on the spot. If anyone wants a certain customization, they have to pay twenty dollars.

The second one is an auction. Each girl has some type of souvenir to be bidden on. Most of us have multiple items. We are also auctioning ourselves off (not like that, you gutter brains) for a dinner or carnival night out with us.

“Levina.” I paused from stapling up the price list to look at my little brother. “Do you… really think we can raise enough money this time? For the house and land, I mean.” Sighing softly, I knelt in front of him.

“Now what on earth do you know about that?”

“I heard Mom and Dad talking about it. Said if we can’t finish paying for the house and land by next Friday, the bank will take everything away.” He looked down, sadness and fear showing in his eyes.

“Otouto, look at me,” I said softly, grabbing his hands. He hesitated before he raised his strikingly blue eyes to meet mine. “Everything will be alright. I get half of what bid on me and my merchandise, and we have the booth. We _will_ raise enough money.”

“But what if we can’t? what if we miscalculated how much you’ll sell for?”

“Then I will sell Destiny and Midnight.” Even though it hurts to even think about. “They are strong and very valuable horses. They shall sell for a _really_ good price each. And if that doesn’t work, I will sell more.”

“You would give up your prized horses to keep our home?” he asked me with surprise in her eyes.

I smiled softly and tucked his hair out of his eyes. “I would give up _everything_ to make you happy. And our home obviously makes you happy.” He smiled at me and nodded. “Now, let’s finish up this booth to surprise Mom.”

My family is in a really tough spot. Back when we had lots of money, my parents had bought a two story dream home with fifty acres of well-tended land. This purchase was worth three hundred forty thousand dollars, which could have been paid off within a year using loans and the money we had saved up. The only trouble is, the bank shut down, and all of our money disappeared. So now we’re in debt, and this festival is our last shot at raising enough money to pay it off. Or else….

“Hey, Hot Head! Why don’t you get your butt over here now?! Your booth is perfect, yet you won’t be until you get in your position!” I grinned as I turned around.

“Watch yourself, Cherry Bomb! Or this hot head will burn your head up!” My absolute best friend in the entire world, Haruno Sakura, only laughed at my threat. As co-captain of the squad, she takes over for me whenever my family needs me for whatever is going on.

Plus, the pinkett has an adult boyfriend. Respect the pinky.

“Thanks again for making sure the Cheer Booth was ready,” I told her as I joined her side.

“All in a day’s work for the co-captain of the Lady Dragons. The five backups are going to run the booth for us. They asked if the bid fans are for sale as well.”

“Yep. Five dollars each.”

“I told them as su…. Thank you, Ita-kun!” she suddenly squealed. As I attempted to stop the ringing in my ears (she. Is. _Loud_!), she ran to her boyfriend.

Yep, she dates the rich, famous, sexy, and sweet bachelor Uchiha Itachi. Love is _so_ sweet. And she is _so_ lucky.

“Ita-kun, you remember my best friend Levina. She’s the one I introduced you to at the Halloween festival. Hot Head, I had asked my genius of a boyfriend to set up ear mics for us! Isn’t that just amazing! Now anything we have to say can be heard from all…!”

“Cherry Bomb, please screaming in my ear!” I yelled over her. Her mouth snapped closed, and she grinned at me sheepishly as I turned to her boyfriend. “Thank you, Itachi-san.”

“No problem, Levina.”

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?!” Sakura’s and my eyes widened at the sound of Ino’s voice ringing throughout the park. We quickly put on our ear mics and shooed Itachi away from the cheerleader area. “Thank you all for coming out to the annual nationwide fair hosted by Konoha Elite Academy! I am Ino Yamanaka, the student council president and your official Mistress of Ceremonies of the day! I will be the voice you hear throughout the day with announcements and possible prize opportunities and winnings!”

“Oi, Yamanaka! Shut up for a minute!” I heard laughter as I interrupted the blond girl. “What’s up, Fire Nation?!” Cheers rang throughout the park. “I am Levina ‘Hot Head’ Kinjo, and I am the captain of our lovely school’s all-star cheerleader squad, the Lady Dragons! We will be the main source of constant entertainment for the day!”

“A few things before we get started! I am located on stage one, which is where all the good-looking stage stuff is set up at! You will come to me for anything important that may be missing or any piece of information that you may want broadcasted throughout the park!

“The cheerleaders are located at stage two!” The rest of the squad cheered loudly and did a quick pyramid to show everyone where we were. “There you can see some of the old and new cheers our champion squad have to offer!” Ino continued.

“If you want to have any pictures taken or need anything camera related, please see the Kinjo family stand to the right of stage two!” Sakura put in.

“Enjoy the delicious foods our vendors have prepared for us, but don’t eat too much! There will be a charity dinner tonight in the Elite Academy cafeteria! Right after dessert, the cheerleaders will be holding an auction, so feel free to purchase an exclusive All-Star Auction Fan from the cheer booth to the left of stage two!” I announced.

“With that said, let the festivities officially begin!”


End file.
